


Alter-Ego

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulk loves Cupid, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter-Ego

Bruce is surprised by how little,  
The Hulk interferes in his relationship with Clint.  
He is very calm.  
Especially during the physical aspects of the relationship.  
Clint has a theory,  
That even the Hulk needs some pleasure.  
And he can only achieve it through Bruce.  
But Bruce knows that,  
The Hulk loves Clint,  
Just as much as Bruce does.  
And Hulk can achieve physical release only through Bruce.  
Plus Big Green protects Clint,  
With all his might.  
So Bruce loves Clint very much,  
As Bruce and as the Hulk.

To protect Clint,  
Its one thing Hulk and Bruce agree on.  
With Clint they are one,  
As Clint loves them as one.  
He loves them as Bruce and also the Hulk.


End file.
